The Administrative Core of the Center for Aging in Diverse Communities will be the central organizational unit that will coordinate and support the work of the Community Liaison, Investigator Development and Measurement Cores. Thus, the Specific Aims of the Administrative Core reflect the overall goals of the Center: 1)To sustain/expand the organizational structure and expertise of the CADC to continue to foster the development of minority investigators who will conduct research with older minority persons based on the research focus of healthy aging and disease prevention. 2)To develop, implement and test the effectiveness of strategies for recruiting retaining minority group members in health promotion, epidemic- logical, social, behavioral and biomedical research dealing with the health of older adults. 3) To coordinate the Program Emphases and Outcomes contribution with the Coordinating Center to synthesize research findings, methodological developments, and overall progress in promoting the focus on healthy aging and disease prevention to reduce health disparities. 4)To coordinate the activities of the CADC cores through a network of investigators and community leaders to promote community-based participatory research. First we define the Program Emphasis of healthy aging and disease prevention to reduce health disparities by ethnicity proposed for years 6-t 0. We then define the target minority populations to be the focus of CADC and present our view of the ascertainment of ethnicity. The CADC organizational structure and leadership staff including Governing Council composition is detailed. Other CADC core investigators and their work are also described. We then review the five special objectives for the Administrative Core of the RCMAR projects outlined in the RFA and define how our Center will address each of these. The Advisory members, the specific expertise that each bring to the CADC, and their role are described. The mechanisms of how the CADC Cores will interact and the objectives of these interactions are specified. The interaction of CADC investigators with other UCSF researchers and the community-based organizations in order to ensure the objectives of the RCMAR program are discussed. The oversight and role of the Administrative Core in the selection of pilot studies for funding and subsequent tracking of the CADC funded investigators of these pilot studies to submit independent career development awards or RO1 type applications is described. Finally, the participation of CADC PI and senior investigators at NIA meetings of funded RCMAR sites is outlined.